Wind Blown Destinies
by Deathwing
Summary: *Complete* Duo and Heero are princes of rival kingdoms. At one point they were friends, and now, after years of loathing eachother's existence, they realize that friendship isn't all that soon forgotten. Yaoi.
1. part 1

Hiya everyone! It's me! Remember??? ME!?!?! AKA: QUATRE LOVER?!?! STRIKE A BELL?!?! Readers: Um…not really. . OoOoOoOo! Frustration! Oh well, I haven't written for a long time anyway.   
Warnings: Lovely shounen-ai! 1x2/2x1 mostly AU ficcie with an extreme OOC Heero.   
Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing. . OoOoOo! More frustration!  
Notes: "…" spoken dialogue '…' thoughts  
Rating: PG for minor eensy weensy violence, rating will change probably, I dunno  
Okay now, on with da show!  
  
Wind Blown Destinies-Chapter One  
By: Deathwing  
  
The cool winter air encompassed the young brunette sitting, huddled up in a ball on the muddy roadside. Every once in a while, the brown haired boy would look up, a pair of dark indigo eyes etched with sadness scanning the horizon.  
  
"What did I do to deserve this?"  
  
~*~  
  
Fiery eyes burned with hatred as steel met steel in a resounding clash. The thin blades parried, thrust, and blocked, the metallic clang vibrating into the air.  
  
"You will die by my blade, sir prince! You and your tyranny! I should be free to do whatever I like!"  
  
"Such words from you, my lord, do you not have any respect at all?"  
  
The two combatants glared daggers at each other as they searched for an opening in the other's defenses. With a final blunt swish, the final blow was delivered. A body crumpled to the ground, eyes wide in shock. The faint dripping of blood created an echoing gap in the haunting silence. There was a sickening sound as the sword was pulled out of the dying man. The man uttered his last breath and his eyes closed. Forever.  
  
~*~  
  
Duo got up, slowly and painfully. Sitting by the roadside on a winter day wasn't exactly the most comfortable thing. Not the least bit comfortable for a prince anyway.  
  
"If they could see me now," Duo muttered sourly. "The prince of Lethian, covered from head to toe in muck and crying like there's no tomorrow."  
  
However, the sorrow would not subside from him. Just a few hours ago, it had seemed like lifetimes…the young prince's whole life had turned upside down. Duo recalled the events in his head. He had run away. No, not just that…he had betrayed his kingdom by running like the coward he was. A true ruler would have died with his kingdom but no…he had been selfish, caring only about his own life… Lethian had been attacked. No one was really sure who massacred the kingdom although rumors about it being Sumpaaria were definitely not to be ignored. Whoever it was, they had done a good job. Only Duo, son of King Garoth and crown prince of Lethian had survived.  
  
Duo looked at the muddy, rain slicked road ahead of him. 'A road must lead someplace…' Shivering and torn, the young prince staggered of to where destiny would take him.  
  
~*~  
  
Heero, prince and heir to the throne of Sumpaaria wiped his bloodied blade and stood proudly over his defeated foe.  
  
"Traitor…you got what you deserved," Heero hissed and walked away. As soon as he appeared into open ground, two royal guards appeared before him.  
  
"Your highness, all rebellions have been put out but I'm afraid that the lord has escaped."  
  
"Nonsense," Heero smirked. "I think I took care of him rather well." The two guards nodded nervously. Ever since the nearby kingdom of Lethian had grown to great power, many had turned traitor to Sumpaaria and joined the rivaling kingdom.  
  
"Anything else to report?" Heero asked sharply.  
  
"The attack on Lethian went well, sire, no survivors have been found."  
  
"Good," Heero said, keeping the regret he had to himself. Lethian would have made a good ally, he was sure of it. Pity they had destroyed it. The two kingdoms had been at war for many years and now, with some luck, those wars were over.  
  
"Tell the others to head back to the palace. I need to speak to my father," Heero commanded, mounting his horse and taking off toward the royal gates.  
  
~*~  
  
Heero walked into his father's chamber, head held high and looking very princely indeed. His father was old and would soon pass away. He was even too weak to get out of bed and rule the kingdom properly. Heero sighed inwardly. He knew that his father, the Great King Jaye of Sumpaaria would never have allowed all the rebellions to start. The young boy wondered if he would ever be able to rule like his father had.  
  
"My son…" King Jaye beckoned softly. "What brings you here?"  
  
"Father," Heero hesitated. "I have destroyed Lethian and now perhaps…the rebellions will come to an end…"  
  
"Heero," Heero knew better than to ignore his father's wise words. "Wars do not end wars. You must find the true meaning of peace as well as how to attain it…"  
  
A long silence greeted this.  
  
"Son, I will pass on and you will have to take the throne."  
  
"Father, I am not ready!" Heero blurted "I can not control an entire kingdom alone!"  
  
"You won't be alone. When is the wedding? Next week? You will have a fair queen to rule by your side."  
  
Heero winced. He did not want to marry the princess of Sank. He did not love her at all.  
  
"But father, I do not love her! Why must you force me to marry like this?"  
  
"Heero…this is not a deal of love. Relena will help you rule and besides, and besides," King Jaye winked. "You need kids."  
  
Heero looked faintly disgusted. "Yes, father…" He turned to leave.  
  
"Remember my words, Heero."  
  
Heero frowned and walked out into the long corridor.  
  
"HEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEERO!!!!"  
  
"Oh no…" Heero grimaced. "Not her…"  
  
~*~  
  
"Ow! Hey! Unhand me at once!"  
  
"Silence, you little street rat!"  
  
"Street rat? Why I oughta…"  
  
"SILENCE!"  
  
Duo was buffeted to the ground by a burly guard.  
  
"What is your business here?" the guard snarled.  
  
"I would like to speak with your ruler of this kingdom!" Duo snapped, forgetting that he did not look all that princely at the moment. The guard laughed loudly.  
  
"Who do you think you are? A prince?" the guard continued to laugh.  
  
"As a matter of fact, I am!" Duo stated firmly.  
  
The guard seized Duo roughly by the shoulders. "Come on now, you flea bitten scoundrel! Let's see what the prince has to say to an arrogant piece of filth like you!"  
  
~*~  
  
Heero sat on the throne, listening to the annoying princess chatter on and on while latched onto his arm like a maddened leech. It was unbelievable to believe that someone could actually talk so much about absolutely nothing.  
  
"And for our honeymoon, we can go to the aquatic gardens in Sank and then you can take me to the dance club and then…"  
  
The huge oak doors swung open as a young teen with long brown hair pulled in a braid was thrown onto the floor at Heero's feet. The mysterious youth looked up at Heero with gorgeous violet eyes that held a strong gleam of defiance. Heero almost lost his breath as the glittering amethystine orbs glared up at him.  
  
"You highness, this filthy street brat has requested to see you, claiming to be a high prince!" the guard stated, sneering mockingly down at Duo.  
  
Relena pointed a finger at Duo. "Dispose of this piece of garbage immediately!" she shrieked. "I can't stand to look at him!"   
  
Heero stood up. "Shut up, Relena. You there!" he pointed at the prince of Lethian. "Follow me."  
  
Duo scrambled to his feet and hurried off after the dark haired prince. Somehow, he seemed…familiar…as if they had met before.  
  
'How strange…' Duo thought to himself as he followed Heero down a wide hallway.  
  
Heero, too, had a strange sense of familiarity with the mysterious boy. Wanting to investigate this matter further, he led Duo to his chambers and closed the door.  
  
"So…um…what are you going to do with me now?" Duo asked nonchalantly.  
  
"Be thankful you're not in the dungeons right now, boy!" Heero replied sharply. "Learn to respect your saviors."  
  
"Hmmmph. Who are you anyway?" Duo asked.  
  
Heero had taken a slight liking to this longhaired youth.  
  
"I am Heero, prince of Sumpaaria and son of King Jaye."  
  
Duo's eyes widened in disbelief. "Prince of…of Sumpaaria? I thought I had killed you!"  
  
"Can't be!" Heero gasped. "Duo of Lethian?"  
  
Duo smiled menacingly. "So, finally, we meet again."  
  
TBC…  
  
Wahoo! I'm working on the next chapter, don't chya worry! Be patient for a few days okay? Please R&R, thank you! 1x2 is a comin' don't ye fret!  



	2. part 2

Well, here's the next chapter, hope ya like it. R&R at the end okay?? Thank you so much!!!   
  
Standard disclaimers: I do not own Gundam Wing. (. frustration!)  
This contains shounen ai!!! 1x2!!!!! Got it? I'm warnin' ya!  
"…" dialogue '…' thoughts, flashbacks are noted with: *…*   
  
Note: Cute kawaii five-year-old chibi love ahead! Sorry, I just had a strong urge for CHIBI!!!!! This wasn't that goodly written though, sorry.  
On with the show!  
  
Wind Blown Destinies-Chapter two  
By: Deathwing (the weird)  
  
*Nine years before*  
  
Duo wandered around in the cool shadows of the woods behind the palace. You could hardly find any real wooded area inside the boundaries of Lethian. All the hunters went north to the Relagenian Forests to do their hunting. The six-year-old prince skipped merrily along, humming quietly while enjoying the calm summer morning.   
  
A sudden noise caught Duo's attention and he quickly with all the curiosity of a six-year-old went to investigate. As he neared the source of the strange sound, his ears picked up the growls of an angry beast. Rounding the trunk of a huge rowan tree, the brown haired youth spotted a dark haired boy, obviously of royal blood, whose foot was trapped in the roots of the rowan with a huge wild boar bearing down on him. The stranger must have heard Duo approaching because he turned around and locked gazes with Duo. The cold, hard blue eyes of the mysterious boy begged for help despite the strong appearance he was putting up. Fortunately, the boar had not spotted Duo so that gave him time to notch an arrow to his bow. Ever since he was very young, he had been required to take archery as well as fencing and penmanship. The released shaft sped through the air and punctured the large animal's heart, killing it immediately.  
  
Duo turned his attention from the dead animal back to the trapped boy. "Hello, who are you?" He inched closer to the roots and examined the other boy's foot and, exclaiming matter-of-factually. "It might be sprained."  
  
"I'm Heero of Sumpaaria," the boy answered. "Are you sure it's sprained?" Heero attempted to squirm his foot out of the twisted roots.  
  
"No…but that's what my mommy always says when I hurt my foot," Duo explained. He grabbed Heero's foot and slowly twisted it out of the roots wicked grasp. "There we go, all fixed!"  
  
Heero tried to walk but fell down clutching his leg. "I think it is sprained," he said glumly while wincing in pain. Duo leaned over and placed a sweet little kiss on Heero's cheek.  
  
"What was that for?" Heero asked, rubbing the spot where Duo's lips had met his skin and gazing into Duo's glowing violet eyes.  
  
"Whenever I get hurt, my mommy always kisses me. She says kisses make people feel better," Duo smiled. "Doesn't your mommy say that to you?"  
  
Heero looked away sadly. "I don't have a mommy…"  
  
"You don't? Oh…I'm sorry," Duo said, scooting closer to the fallen Heero.   
  
"I don't even know your name yet," Heero said. "Should I just call you mommy?"  
  
Duo laughed. "I'm Duo of Lethian. I guess I could be your mommy."  
  
Heero peeped at Duo shyly. "What do mommies do?"  
  
Duo thought, or pretended to think for a while. "Hmmm…they kiss boo boos to make them feel better and give you hugs and read you stories and they really love you."  
  
"Will you do all that?" Heero asked.  
  
"Okay sure!" Duo wrapped his short arms around Heero and placed another sweet chibi kiss on Heero's cheek. "What kind of story do you want to here?"  
  
However, Heero wasn't listening. He yawned and looked at Duo. "What's love?" he asked.   
  
Duo snuggled against Heero and blinked sleepily. "Well, I guess it's when someone really cares about you and they kiss you to make you happy and are nice to you and they spend a lot of time with you." Duo yawned. "Heero?"  
  
"Hmm?" Heero asked wearily.  
  
"Do you love me?"  
  
"Mm…yeah…"  
  
"Me too…"  
  
"Good night, Duo."  
  
"Mmm…night…"  
  
And with that, the two young princes dozed off in the quiet of the woods, still too young to know that friendship doesn't last between destined enemies.  
  
*Six years later*  
  
Swords clashed and arrows flew. The first war between Lethian and Sumpaaria had begun. Soldiers from both sides hollered war cries and willingly gave their lives for the victory of their kingdom.   
  
Heero, though, only twelve, rode his brave white horse Wing into the heat of battle, slaying many with his sword. He circled around the border of the battlefield and was planning to swoop back around from behind the enemy ranks when he met up with the Prince of Lethian.   
  
Duo sat upon his handsome black stallion named Shinigami while wielding his weapon. What he chose was quite unusual. Not a sword or saber. Not even a spear. The Prince Duo of Lethian carried a scythe, crafted by the most skilled of craftsman. The handle was long and made of a solid mahogany staff. The blade was stainless steel, razor sharp and reflected the very fires of Hell.  
  
The two princes hopped off their steeds and stood, facing each other, the light of battle fresh in their eyes. Heero drew his sword, the keen blade glinting in the sunlight. Duo grasped his scythe tightly, swinging it in a low arc causing a metallic hum to buzz through the air. The two destined rulers of their kingdoms locked gazes, or in this case, glares.   
  
"Duo?" Heero asked, disbelief shrouding his voice.  
  
"Heero! I didn't know that…" Duo gasped, recalling what had happened six years ago.  
  
"It doesn't matter now…" Heero said coldly.  
  
"Wh-what?" Duo took a step back.  
  
"It doesn't matter now, Duo, that was then, this is now," Heero glared sadistically at Duo. "We are enemies, now and forever destined to be." Heero gripped his sword tightly, dropping into a fighter position.  
  
Duo twirled his scythe skillfully and took a step forward. "Right. Our friendship," Duo charged, scythe raised high, "is over."  
  
Heero blocked the oncoming blade with his own and returned the attack with a thrust of his sword. Duo fell back a couple of steps but regained his posture and came full on once again. Sparks flew and steel whizzed through the air as both princes fought like mad for their kingdoms. After a particularly strong blow, Heero faltered, momentarily hesitating while recovering from the shock. Duo pressed his advantage. Swinging his scythe above his head, he brought it down with all his might.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Dropping his sword, Heero gasped and crumpled to the ground.  
  
  
TBC…  
  
  
OoOoOoOo…feel the evilness!!! R&R, people! Arigato!  
  
  
  
  



	3. part 3

I'm sooooooo sorry this took so long. I was on vacation for a week you see and when I got back, we had guests over and it was just hectic so yeah. Now I'm back and attempting to post chapters up as fast as I possibly can.   
Warnings: shounen-ai 1x2 Kinda short  
Disclaimers: GWing is not mine. . Frustration!  
Okay…on with the show!  
  
Wind Blown Destinies-Chapter Three  
  
"I was always waiting for the day I could finally meet you again so that now," Heero unsheathed his sword. "I can exact my revenge."  
  
Even Duo could not hide his fear. "H-how?" he gasped out. "How did you live? I thought that…"  
  
"You had killed me for good?" Heero sneered as he finished Duo's query. "However, I must admit…it almost finished me off."  
  
Duo stood in silence. 'This is the end.' He thought miserably. 'I'm going to die. Lethian will be forever lost and I am to blame.' The young prince felt absolutely crestfallen. Memories of his childhood rushed at him in torrents. Little Hilde, his sister, now probably buried under the piles of rubble that had once been a glorious kingdom…Queen Atarya, his beautiful mother that had cared endlessly for him and had showered him with love…King Garoth, his father, the mighty ruler of Lethian who had taught him everything about kingship and how to rule generously with as little dictatorship as possible and finally the mysterious boy he had met nine years ago who had been his one and only friend but it turned out that he was his enemy. Royal life was a pain. Duo scolded himself to joke around at a time like this.  
  
"I thought you were talkative," Heero cocked an eyebrow. "Why so quiet? Do you not have anything to say before you are sent to deal with your maker?"  
  
Duo glared coldly at the Sumpaarian prince. "Must you be so rude?"  
  
Heero sheathed his sword and continued to stare nonchalantly at the braided youth.   
  
Duo couldn't stand it any longer. "IF YOU'RE GOING TO KILL ME, THEN DO SO ALREADY!" Tears came unbidden to his eyes leaving him muttering inaudibly to himself. "Boys don't cry. Boys don't cry."  
  
"Why should I?" Heero asked.  
  
"I'm your enemy. It's your duty."  
  
"Oh? You didn't kill me when you had the chance."  
  
"Don't mock me."  
  
"I apologize but truly," Heero said. "you want to die?"  
  
"Well…no," Duo admitted. "But if it's unavoidable then I will face it without fear." Duo felt a slight tingling pain at his side but ignored it.  
  
Heero looked Duo over. He was of average height with long chestnut hair tied back in a now frazzled braid. The young prince had enchanting violet eyes and a heart shaped face with high cheekbones. He wore clothes of royalty although it didn't look so all covered and caked with dirt and mud. Heero noticed a deep gash in Duo's side but Duo shifted before he could get a proper look at it.  
  
The pain came again but Duo fought down the urge to cry out. The throbbing in his mind became clearer and he couldn't think straight. 'What is wrong with me?' he asked himself furiously. Looking down at his side, he noticed a deep gash. Observing more closely, he noticed a broken shaft protruding from the wound. Pulling it out with his bare hands, he gasped, in both pain and surprise. A poisoned arrow!  
  
Heero furrowed his eyebrows in puzzlement and finally the truth dawned on him. The battle! Duo had been hit!  
  
Duo gritted his teeth in pain. It wasn't fair. He had just escaped death and now it had pounced again. Dying in front of the enemy like this. No. Not the enemy. An enemy. One. Not a vast army, but a single soul.  
  
Duo felt disgusted with himself and was numb long before he hit the floor.  
  
How utterly…  
  
  
  
  
Humiliating.  
  
  
  
  
TBC…  
  
  
I NEED REVIEWS!  



	4. part 4

Here is chapter four. I really think I should start writing more often…urgh. 1x2 coming up real soon. Kinda predictable isn't it? No Heero or Duo in this chapter. Heehee, feel the pain!  
Warnings: shounen ai/yaoi 1x2  
Disclaimer: GWing is not mine . Frustration!  
"…" spoken stuff '…' thoughts  
Sorry pplz, this ones also sorta short. I apologize. * ducks unidentified flying objects *  
Now on with the show!  
  
Wind Blown Destinies-Chapter Four  
  
Relena fidgeted slightly. That boy! The Sank princess gnashed her teeth quietly. That defiant braided idiot was definitely a rival or enemy of some sort or another. Relena sighed with disgust. The way that boy had come in acting higher than she was had really got to her nerves. And now. What was Heero doing sparing the street brat of the dungeon?  
  
'Well, it doesn't matter now, does it? I will be queen of Sumpaaria in a week and then we'll see how things go on around here.' Relena laughed scornfully as she stepped into her chambers. 'We'll see…yes…we'll soon see.'  
  
~*~  
  
"You must be joking!" King Jaye roared, sitting up and straight and glaring at the messenger. "Heero is to be wed next week!"  
  
"But sir, Romafeller has requested a meeting with Sumpaaria and since your majesty can not go, Heero must," the messenger mumbled nervously.  
  
"Tell them to reschedule it then!"  
  
"I tried, your majesty but the King Treize would not hear of it. He claims it is far too important, your highness."  
  
The king sighed tiredly. "Very well. Spread the word that the wedding is to be delayed until Heero returns."  
  
"Yes, your majesty." The messenger allowed himself a sigh of relief as he walked out of the king's chambers. Facing King Jaye's anger was not something he liked to do often.  
  
~*~  
  
Relena turned toward the door at the sound of a slight tapping.  
  
"Come in," she said.  
  
The messenger came in slowly and bowed. Facing King Jaye was one thing, facing the future queen was another.   
  
"My lady, word has reached us that Prince Heero of Sumpaaria is needed on a meeting with Romafeller. Hence, the wedding is to be delayed until he returns."  
  
The messenger waited for the princess to shriek in anger and throw a complete fit but none of that happened. Instead she SQUAWKED in anger and threw a temper tantrum.  
  
"WHAT?!?" Relena cried. "After all those months of waiting, I must wait another few weeks? That is not fair! Our wedding is much more important then some negotiation with Romafeller!" The Sank princess clenched her teeth but suddenly a light of pure evil sparked in her eyes and she calmed down.  
  
"Perfect," she whispered sinisterly.  
  
"Pardon?" the messenger asked.  
  
"Never mind what I said," Relena grinned smugly. "Well, don't tarry about now! Go on! Tell everyone!"  
  
The messenger hurried out and closed door behind him.  
  
Relena collapsed on her bed and laughed until tears poured from her eyes. This was just the chance she had been waiting for. While Heero was gone, she could dispose of the savage little rat and then she could live a happy life!   
  
"How wonderful!" she crooned. Everything was working the way she liked it. This was perfect! So perfect! She reveled in the perfectness of it all. "I love it!"  
  
She went on to think of the ways she could dispose of the filthy boy. She could throw him back onto the street. No. That was too lenient. Kill him? Perhaps. That was always an open option. Hmmm. The dungeon. Yes!   
  
"I'll leave him to rot in the palace dungeons. Now, why didn't I think of that earlier?" Sadistic she was. Evil? No. Greedy? Yes. Cunning? Maybe. Jealous? Oh, yes.  
  
  
  
  
Definitely.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
***********  
Come on! I need REVIEWS! Tsk tsk, no reviews mean no more story. Sorry Chisa Yuy, it was short again... I'll try to make them longer. Sowwy.  
  
  
  



	5. part 5

Okay okay, I attempted to make this loooooooooooooooong so that's why it took so long to upload, okay?   
  
Warnings: shounen ai/ yaoi 1x2 in this chapter! YAY!!!!!!!!!!!  
Disclaimers: I do not own GWing . Frustration!  
"…" spoken junk '…' thoughts   
The beginning is flashback/dream just to make sure you're not lost.  
  
On with the show!  
  
Wind Blown Destinies-Chapter Five  
  
~~~~~~*~~~~~  
  
"Sir, we are under attack!"  
  
Faded figures, blotchy shadows.  
  
"What? This is an outrage!"  
  
"We are losing numbers, your highness! The enemy is too strong!"  
  
Puzzlement, confusion, shades of gray.  
  
What was out there? What was happening? Attack? How could it be? Who would do such a thing?  
  
"Duo!"  
  
Voices…  
  
Mother? Mother!  
  
"Duo!"  
  
Mother, I'm here!  
  
"Duo…"  
  
What's happening? Hilde? What happened to her?   
  
"Hilde!"  
  
A voice! My own?   
  
Pain. Darkness. Tears. A city in ruins. I fled.  
  
~~~~~~*~~~~~~  
  
Duo focused on the voices and the shadowy figures. Fading away. "No! Come back!"  
  
"Duo?"  
  
'A voice! But not the same.' Duo forced his eyes open and squinted at his surroundings. 'Where…?'  
  
"What? Wha-?" Duo blinked. What was that awful throbbing in his head? "Ow…" Cool sheets, a feathery cushioning. His own bed? No. Lethian was gone. Duo snapped back to reality.  
  
"Am I…dead?" he croaked, his throat feeling unusually dry.  
  
"No, the arrow did not pierce deep enough. The poison did minimal damage. You'll live. "  
  
"Wha? Didn't a certain prince kill me?"  
  
"Did you want me to?"  
  
Heero gazed down at the braided prince, eyebrows furrowed with worry.  
  
"No, not really," Duo sat up painfully, crying out as the pain from his side seared through his whole body.  
  
"You mustn't tire yourself," Heero said, gently easing him back into the pillows.  
  
"I'm weakened, so why not kill me? It is your duty, is it not?" Duo asked.  
  
"We've already been through this, Prince of Lethian, I will if you desire it."  
  
"What else is there to do with me?"  
  
"I'm considering the possibilities."  
  
"Huh, what possibilities?"  
  
Heero smiled roguishly at him. "There are many," he whispered close to Duo's face. Duo felt his face go red.  
  
"Your majesty is blushing," Heero observed teasingly.  
  
"Humph, I bet I could make you blush," Duo retorted, quickly taking on a liking to the prince before him.  
  
"Oh?" Heero's eyes twinkled with mirth as he sat down on the edge of his bed, tracing along the patterns of the quilt absentmindedly.   
  
"Yup." Duo traced a finger down Heero's chest slowly, giving him a sneaky smile as he went.  
  
As much as Heero fought it, he felt the blood rushing to his cheeks.  
  
Duo laughed triumphantly. "See? I told you."  
  
A knock at the door halted further conversation.  
  
"Quick," Heero hissed. "Hide! Duck under the covers or something!" Duo obeyed quickly. The prince of Sumpaaria walked with a purposeful stride to the door and flung it open. The messenger stumbled in.  
  
"What is your business here?" Heero demanded.  
  
"Your majesty, Romafeller has requested a meeting with the leader of Sumpaaria. Since King Jaye may not attend, you have been called for. The King has ordered that you gather up of few of the guards to go with you and depart tomorrow night."  
  
Heero rolled his eyes. Not again. Romafeller meetings were the dullest in the world.   
  
"And…uh…," continued the messenger hesitantly, "the wedding is to be delayed until you return."  
  
Heero almost fell over. The wedding! He had completely forgotten! He sneaked a quick glance over at Duo's hidden form. Had he heard?  
  
"Right," Heero said.  
  
"Excuse me asking," the messenger said quietly, "but what ever happened to the boy that came in here this morning?"  
  
Heero glared at the messenger angrily. "That is none of your business, now go!" The messenger hurried out. He was sure he'd rather face King Jaye and Relena combined than the prince. Still, the thought puzzled him. Where was the boy that had caused so much uproar this morning? What had become of him after he had left the throne room? The messenger shook his head and hurried with utmost speed down the corridor.   
  
Duo peeked out timidly from beneath the covers. "Is he gone?"  
  
"Yes, now, where were we?" Heero returned to his perch on the edge of the bed.  
  
"I made you blush," Duo stated proudly. "You never should have doubted me for a second!"  
  
"We'll see," Heero eyed him with a mischievous gleam in his eye. "I wonder if you'll be able to handle the next thing I throw at you."  
"Try me," Duo said defiantly.  
  
"Done."  
  
Heero swooped down and captured Duo's lips in his, leaning in and pushing Duo further back into the pillows. He pulled away and eyed Duo, who gazed up at him with half lidded eyes. "Heero…" he breathed softly. "You underestimated me…again. I think I took it rather well, don't you?" Heero didn't understand but instead leaned down to kiss him again but Duo pulled away.  
  
"Duo?"  
  
"I can't…" Duo protested. "We can't! We are enemies, we have been so ever since birth."  
  
"Must we be?"  
  
Duo closed his eyes. "I don't know."  
  
"Well, since you can't decide, I will," Heero said. "I'm not looking at you as enemy, at least as long as I can help it."  
  
"But Heero, I-…mmmf!" Duo was silenced by the feel of the dark haired prince's lips pressed up against his own.  
  
"I said we're not enemies any more," Heero growled into Duo's mouth. "Don't argue."  
  
Duo nodded.  
  
"Good…" Heero purred, running his hands through Duo's chestnut hair.  
  
"I heard you are to be called away for a trip to Romafeller," Duo said, quite randomly.  
  
Heero panicked. If Duo had heard that much, he had surely heard the part about the…………wedding? However, Duo did not seem the least bit concerned about anything so Heero assumed he must not have heard. The prince breathed a mental sigh of relief. Not that he was afraid of Duo knowing. He just needed time to think through how to explain it and maybe perhaps make some arrangements of his own with the king. He did not want to marry Relena, after all and perhaps something would work out. Possibly.  
  
"Yes, the great boring King Treize has requested another dull meeting," Heero muttered. "I would much rather spend my time here…with you."  
  
Duo was quite flattered. His joyous mood was returning to him quickly now and it wouldn't be long before he was back to his normal self again. He was happy. And quite happy to be happy too, which made him even happier.   
  
"But where will I stay while you're gone?" Duo asked. "No one else really…you know…likes me all that much."  
  
"I'll think of something," Heero assured. "No one would dare defy me."  
  
Duo traced a finger over Heero's tempting lips. "Hmmm…I'm sure they wouldn't."  
  
Heero looked up. "I think it is quite close to being sundown. Would you care to join me for my evening meal?"  
  
"I would love to, but um…first of all I'm injured," Duo said. "And secondly, I'm, well, me."  
  
Heero winked. "Don't you worry. I have everything planned and about that injury, surely the potion worked?"  
  
Duo moved and to his surprise, he felt absolutely no pain at all. "Wow…I don't feel a thing! But how…?"  
  
"Our royal healer has cures for everything," Heero explained. "First put these on." Heero handed him a set of clothes. "I will be right back."  
  
Duo nodded and climbed out of the soft bed as Heero left the room. The braided prince shed his tattered rags and donned on the crisp green tunic and leggings. Lastly, he clasped on his calf length boots over and examined himself in a full-length mirror. Rebraiding his chestnut brown hair, he admired his appearance and smiled. How princely he looked now! Surely he was not street rat anymore.   
  
Heero entered the room again and looked Duo over. "You look beautiful," he said, putting out his hand. "I believe the meal is set. Care to escort a prince to dinner?"  
  
Duo gladly accepted the offer and allowed Heero to take his hand. "Lead the way, Prince Charming." Duo smiled happily, forgetting all his worries and reveling in the joy he felt when Heero was near.  
  
~*~  
  
"Relena, this is Sir Detrice," Heero introduced, leading Duo to Relena, "He is a wondering merchant who lost his way in a blizzard and sought shelter within the palace walls. He was quiet confused and boggled at first since he had a head injury," At this point Duo glared daggers at Heero, who hid a snicker and continued, "but he is fine now and shall be staying with us for quite a while before he sets of again. I am sure you will treat our guest with respect, Relena, and make him feel very much at home."  
  
"Welcome to Sumpaaria, sir, I am Relena, princess of Sank" Relena smiled though one must have been blind if they had not noticed the hatred in her eyes. "So tell me, sir Detrice," Relena queried after they had all sat down, "where did you say you were from?"  
  
Duo answered without the least bit of hesitation. "Oz, my lady, though it is quite far from here and not very well known." He and Heero had reviewed what he should say and he didn't feel the least bit nervous. However, Relena made him feel uncomfortable and Duo didn't enjoy being around her.   
  
"Hmm, Oz you say? I might have heard about it sometime or other," Relena replied airily. Duo nodded and concentrated more on his food as his mind floated to thoughts about his beloved prince.  
  
The meal went by, uneventful no doubt with little talk and a lot of glaring. By the end of it, the tension in the air was so thick, the walls seemed to be supported by it. Heero was extremely relieved that Relena did not mention the wedding at all. Duo was relieved when the meal was finally over and took no hesitation in walking straight for the door.  
  
"It was nice meeting you, Sir Detrice," Relena called after him, "I hope you…er…enjoy your stay here in Sumpaaria."  
  
"I'm sure I will…with a backstabber princess like you around," Duo mumbled under his breath as he hurried down the hall. He felt a hand on his shoulder.  
  
"How can you put up with that girl?" Duo asked, gritting his teeth irritably.  
  
"Oh her, I avoid her as much as possible," Heero silently prayed, 'Please don't ask why she's here, please don't ask why she's here."  
  
"Okay, I'll do that, I guess," Duo replied. Heero thanked all the gods that he knew of and even some others. "So, what is there to do around here?" Duo was feeling restless and could hardly restrain his jumpiness.  
  
Heero eyed the braided ball of energy, "Well, there's the garden, and the royal treasury. There's also the pond…"  
  
"Great! Let's go swimming!" Duo insisted, grabbing Heero's arm and dragging him off.  
  
"Hey, uh, Duo? The pond is that way," Heero used his free hand and pointed in the opposite direction.  
  
"Oh…heh…silly me," Duo turned around and began towing Heero in the other direction.  
  
~*~  
  
Upon arrival, Duo stared, amazed at the beautiful water reflecting the suns last dying rays.  
  
"You call this a pond?" Duo asked, wide eyed. "It's so big! If I didn't know any better I would say it was the ocean itself."  
  
"Well, actually, it's a lake but it's dwarfed by Lake Sumpaaria, which is north of here. So, naturally, we call it a pond," Heero explained. He had barely finished when Duo had already stripped off all his clothes and jumped in the "pond".  
  
Shaking his wet bangs out of his face, Duo called out. "Come on in! The water's great!"  
  
Taking off his tunic, leggings, and boots, Heero waded gingerly into the vast body of water and looked around. 'Strange,' he thought, 'Duo was just here a minute ago. I wonder if…'  
  
"Wha!" he cried out as his legs were pulled out from under him. He resurfaced to find himself staring into twin pools of violet, shining with mirth. Duo grinned cheekily at him, his bangs hanging sloppily in his face and braid slung heavily across one shoulder.  
  
"You sneaky little retch!" Heero teased, tackling Duo and sending them both under water with a splash. Duo tried to wriggle out of Heero's strong grasp but to avail. They both surfaced, coughing and sputtering but nonetheless, laughing their head's off.  
  
"Who's the sneaky one…umph," Heero captured Duo's mouth before he had a chance to finish. The two kissed passionately before Duo smiled and joked. "You know, that happens too way often. If this keeps going, I'll never be able to finish another complete sentence again!"  
  
"You talk too much anyway," Heero retorted.  
  
"Oh? Isn't that good? Some one needs to be the conversationalist around here," Duo sneered, pouncing on Heero and giving him a big bear hug. "Why did you attack my kingdom?" Duo asked, suddenly becoming serious.  
  
Heero looked away. "We were enemies remember? Are you still mad at me for that? I'm sorry, really, if I had known…"  
  
"No, it's okay, I can't blame you but you know what? I'm sort of glad because if you hadn't attacked, I never would have gotten to know you like I do now."  
  
"Yes, I guess you're right. Sometimes the worse can turn out to be not so bad after all."  
  
"I love you, Heero."  
  
"Yes, Duo, I know." Heero didn't say I love you back although it's what he felt inside. These kinds of things went without saying…  
right?  
  
TBC…  
  
BWAHAHA!! If you think it's over, look again! Was it long enough? ~~looks around fretfully.~~ R&R Thank you!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	6. part 6

*ducks various UFO's* I'm sorry

*ducks various UFO's* I'm sorry! I'm sorry! AAAAAAHHHHHH!!! *struck by flying hamster* I apologize that this took so long. I have camp and don't have time to write except for on weekends. . OoOoOoOo! The frustration. Thanks for the reviews although I didn't get many. Hint, HINT!

Disclaimer: Dun own a thing. 

Warnings: 1x2, deathwing's weirdness, um…I think that's all.

"…" dialogue '…' thoughts, other things notified with ~…~

On with the show! (Still working on the chapter length!)

****

Wind Blown Destinies-Chapter Six

By: Deathwing (the magnificent *aherm, yes, magnificent! glare, shut up all you giggling freaks*****)

The distant pounding of hooves slowly faded away as Heero left with his men the next night. Duo stood on the balcony of his guestroom, gazing out at the horizon.

"Come back soon," he whispered as the wind blew his bangs over his eyes. Stepping back from the balcony, he decided to take a stroll around the kingdom, and get to know the people. After all, who knew how long he was staying. 

~*~

The first thing Duo noticed about Sumpaaria was that it was hilly. All the towns were built either at the foot or top of a hill. For fun, the young Lethian decided to hike the tallest one. Looking up at the sun, he decided there was about 2 or three hours before sunset, giving him plenty of time.

The hill was shady and pleasant. Duo rested about half way up, leaning against a large tree. There were never any hills in Lethian. Lethian had its wonders but Duo found them to be a thing of the past. He decided he would come here every day and just relax, waiting for Heero's return. He began to doze off.

"Duo!"

Duo jumped at his name. Stumbling to his feet, he looked around frantically. "Who's there?" he demanded, quite shaken and hoping he had imagined it. Who else knew his name anyway?

"Do not be frightened, brother. Don't you remember me?"

Duo recognized the light, feminine voice as "Hilde? Where are you? I thought that you had…"

"Died? Well, give the boy a prize! Of course I died! Who else could talk to you without you seeing them?"

Tears of joy and loss came unbidden to Duo's eyes. "God, Hilde, you don't know how much I've missed you and your annoying ways! You can't imagine how happy I am even though you are…uh…dead."

"Yeah, I've missed you too, bro. It gets boring with nothing to do everyday. You like my annoyance? That's so cool! All these years I thought you hated it." Duo could just imagine Hilde, sitting on a cloud or something, looking bored. Duo smiled through his tears and broke out into full out laughter.

"What's so funny?" Hilde asked, annoyed.

"Oh nothing," Duo grinned, wiping away the tears. "It's just that I…nevermind."

"What? Still can't get over the fact that I'm dead as a doornail?"

"Well, yeah."

"Pffft, I hate you."

"I think I already knew that. Why are you here anyway?" Duo asked nonchalantly, biting into an apple he had found on the way up the hill.

"Why am I here? Why, I'm offended! You sound as if you don't really care at all! You should be thankful I check on my bro every once in a while!"

"Heh, sorry," Duo shrugged, "didn't mean it that way. I mean, I need someone to talk to after all."

"What about your darling prince?" Hilde mocked in a teasing tone.

"What?" Duo choked on his piece of apple. "H-how'd you know?"

"I'm dead, I know everything!"

"Hilde, I'm sorry."

"Hmmm? Why?"

Duo sighed and faced the wind. Taking a deep breath he began to confess his faults to his sister. "Look at what I've done! Just think about it even! I betrayed my kingdom and that's not even all! I've fallen in love with the enemy and turned my back on you guys and…and…It's not fair!!!!" Duo wailed, punching the tree and wincing as the hard bark came into contact with his fist. "Ow…" 

"Well, there's nothing I can do about it. You'll just have to see what comes out of it all. Who knows? Maybe it'll all end well."

"How could you say that? I've screwed up so much and this is all so damn confusing. Hilde, I barely know who I am anymore."

"Duo, stop blaming yourself. It's not your fault, okay?"

The young prince shook his head in despair and gazed at the sun's last dying rays. "Hey Hild? How're mom and dad? Are they mad at me?"

"Duo…we all love you too much. Why would we be mad at you?" Duo sensed a hint of sadness etched in her voice.

"Okay, I guess. I'm glad you guys still know me as the prince I was…anyway, it's getting late. Will you be here tomorrow?"

"Yeah, I suppose."

"Then wait for me here. It's nice to have someone who understands."

"Okay, see ya, bro!"

"Bye."

Duo started off down the hill, throwing the apple core over his shoulder as he strode back down. He passed houses and shops, empty streets and crows picking at the spoiled food from the day's sales. So different yet so many things were the same. What would come out of this? Would his existence cause some kind of trouble to start? He didn't like to think about the consequences so he walked on, deciding that whatever should happen, it would be the right thing. He believed in fate but he also believed that one could change it. But for now, he decided to just stick with it and let whatever happens happen. 

~*~

"Tonight. We're doing it tonight," Relena hissed to her personal guards. "Make no mistakes or else you will face the severe consequences, got it?

"Yes, princess," one of the guards replied, "we will dispose of the boy. We will not fail you."

"Good. I will see to it that you will be properly rewarded once I am queen."

"Thank you, your majesty."

"Enough talk! Now go!"

The guards saluted smartly and stealthily slunk away into the darkness, mission in mind, sword in hand. 

TBC…

Ack, I apologize! It was short! WWWWWWAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!!!! Forgive me! R&R! PLEASE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	7. part 7

Whoohahaha

Whoohahaha!!! This is where it gets interesting! 

Warning: Duo torture ahead! 1x2, yaoi, original character uses but no pairings with them…(should that be a warning? Er…I think it should be…) Heh heh, I make Treize sound all stupid…heh…sorry all you Treize lovers out there.

Disclaimer: Gundam Wing ish not mine. . OoOoOoOoOoOoOo! Frustration! Original character names do belong to me! WAHAHAHA! I own something! YAY!

Er… "yadayada" spoken dialogue 'yadayada' thoughts ~blabla~ other things

On with the show!

****

Wind Blown Destinies-Chapter Seven

By: Deathwing, the happy camper

It was about two days later that Heero and his party arrived at the gates of Romafeller. In the past, Romafeller and Sumpaaria had been warring nations but they had signed a peace contract and became partners in trade. However, Treize always planned meetings for the most pointless things. Usually, the "important" were no more significant than a lost dog or stolen crops. Things that could be solved by the king himself but he preferred making the issues public, pointless as it was. 

Heero's thoughts continually strayed to silent little reveries about a certain violet-eyed prince with a long chestnut braid. The trip had been uneventful for the most part as it usually was. His men all seemed bored out of their wits but it was disrespectful to refuse a meeting with Treize or else Heero would have gladly declined every single one. Heero decided that while he was in the area, he could visit his two odd cousins. 

~*~

"Fannie!!! Did you put salt in the cookies again?" 

A black haired girl of obvious Asian heritage cocked her head innocently at her twin sister. "What do you mean? Wasn't that big bag in the cupboard sugar?"

The other girl slapped her forehead. Her ponytail swished as she shook her head in despair. "No no no! The sugar's in the jar!"

"Honestly, Carly, you never told me that!" Fannie said.

"Nuh uh! You just can't cook.," Carly retorted.

"You can't either! Anyway, wee never learned how! We were royal twits half our lives!" 

Fannie had a point. Being Heero's cousins, they had been treated like royalty should have been treated, pampered and fussed over. However, the two sisters decided that the royal life wasn't for them and after discussing it with Heero, they moved to Romafeller living like middle class people.

A knock at the door startled the two girls.

"Do you think it's that scary hobo again?" Fannie whispered.

"I don't know," Carly answered warily. "Go get the broom. When I open the door, whack him!"

Carly approached the door slowly. After counting quietly to three, she flung the door wide open. Fannie charged and a bang was heard as her broom connected with something or in this case, someone.

The figure groaned.

"Heero!" the sisters chorused together as they started mumbling apologies and made attempts to usher Heero into their house.

"Here, have a cookie," Fannie offered, setting the plate in front of him.

"Hmmm…just a bruise, not too serious," Carly concluded, checking Heero's skull.

"You know, you two. It's no surprise that everyone avoids your house," Heero winced as Carly put ice on the bump. He bit into a cookie…

and turned a sickly shade of green.

Spitting it out he screwed up his face in disgust. "Seriously, you would think that after all these years of living by yourselves, you would have at least learned how to cook!"

"Sooo…" Carly said abruptly, changing the subject, "What brings you here to Romafeller?"

"The usual meetings with Treize," Heero answered.

"Rather be home with Relena, I assume. Oh right! Isn't the wedding this week or was it delayed because of Treize?" 

Heero shot Fannie a lethal look, "Yeah it was delayed but I told you before, I don't like her!"

"Right…well, whoever you marry, invite us to the wedding."

Heero blushed slightly as his thoughts strayed back to Duo. Fannie and Carly both caught it. "There's some one else isn't there?"

Heero was lost for words. He just stared at them, not knowing what to say.

"So, who is she?" Fannie asked, fumbling with her cup.

"He." Heero corrected quietly.

"Pardon?" Carly corked an eyebrow.

"He." Heero said again, this time a bit louder.

"Oh." Fannie said. "So, who is he?"

Heero remained quiet. 

"Aw, come on!" Carly urged impatiently, "Not like we would know him."

"His name is Duo."

Fannie gasped. "You don't mean Duo of Lethian, do you?" Heero nodded.

Carly giggled. "They do make the cutest couple!" She winked.

However, Fannie was a little more serious. "Do you think that your father will approve? I mean, no offense, but Uncle Jaye is obsessed with wanting a grandkid."

"Yes…I know…and I don't know," Heero sighed. "I was hoping I could avoid this but it seems that I have to go through with it."

"Are planning on telling Jaye?" Carly asked.

Heero shrugged. "I suppose it is the only way."

Fannie eyed him with a "are you crazy?!" look, "Whatever, cuz, but if you get beheaded, we had nothing to do with it."

Heero glared. "You're making me feel just great." His tone dripped with sarcasm.

"No problem." Carly flashed him a grin.

Heero rolled his eyes, "I should be going now or else I'll have to listen to Treize's lecture on being punctual again. Bye." 

"See ya, cuz, good luck!" the twins chorused after him.

"Thanks," he muttered sourly, "I'll need it." A final thought crossed his mind. 'Royalty is such a pain.'

~*~

Heero stepped into the great hall and took a seat at the table where Treize and a few other lords and dukes were seated.

"Ah, Prince Heero! Long time no see! However, you are a bit late. A young man like you should learn to be punctual. Why, when I was your age, I was never late, whether it be for meals or meetings! Punctuality is a key to success, young man, learn it well, and you will rule with greatness." Treize chattered on and on. Heero groaned inwardly. This was going to be a long day.

TBC…

Heh heh. R&R, thank you! Questions? Please e mail me at [deathwing727@hotmail.com][1] . Criticism gladly excepted! Ja! 

   [1]: mailto:deathwing727@hotmail.com



	8. part 8

YAY

YAY! Fanfiction.net is up and running again! I can start to add more chapters again! Woohoo! Anyway, here is the next chapter. I just read over my previous one and just noticed how stupid it was. Oh well…

Disclaimer: Don't own a thing.

Warnings: Yaoi/shounen ai 1x2 OOCness yadayadayada

"…" said stuff '…' thoughts 

On wid da show!

****

Wind Blown Destinies-Chapter Eight

By: Deathwing, the jolly sailor

Duo winced as the whip's taunting leather cord bit into his back once more. The weapon's lethal crack echoed in the dank dungeon cell. A trickle of warm, red , blood trickled down the young prince's chin from biting his lip. His back burned with fresh cuts.

"Hurts, doesn't it, Sir Detrice? Or should I say Prince Duo of Lethian," Relena hissed, fingering the whip evilly. Duo's eyes widened.

"Oh don't worry, my personal spies told me much more. I know all about you. You're trying to kill Heero, aren't you? And I suppose YOU think that the easiest way is through seduction, hmmm? Well…I'm afraid I won't let that happen!" Relena lashed out again, laughing scornfully and adding another bright red wound to Duo's already abused flesh. 

He clenched his teeth and cursed the devil woman under his breath. Is this how she knew Heero's every move? Every second's location and action? Spies? Minions? The thought of Heero never having and privacy brought anger to the brown haired youth and he struggled against his bonds tying him down to the floor. He had let himself be caught off guard and captured, brought to torture by the hands of this evil bitch. The whip bit down again.

"What do you want?" Duo muttered sourly. He didn't need her to free him. He had the stealth, he would escape by the time night fell. 

"Oh nothing from you. I just want you to stay away from my fiancé, got it?" Relena snapped.

'F-fiancé?' Duo thought frantically, Heero never mentioned anything about marrying her but then again…why would she be here if she wasn't going to…?

"He never told you did he?" she asked, reading Duo like a book, "Well, I'm not surprised, he never liked you anyway."

Duo sneered. "What would you know?!"

"He told me of course. He loves me dearly, can't you tell?"

"Y-you're lying!" Duo cried, quivering with rage. 

"Believe what you like but I must get going now," she kicked the young teen into the corner, "Make yourself comfortable because you will be staying here for quite a while."

"It's a mistake to let me live, Relena," Duo growled, starting to his feet, already half through ridding himself of the ropes that bound him, "because now, I will kill you. Don't fall asleep at night because I will be watching." He laughed menacingly and the eerie sound echoed down the corridors.

"Stupid boy," Relena muttered as she locked the heavy metal door and strode back towards her chambers.

~*~

Duo looked around his prison. It was quite dark despite the thin shaft of sunlight coming through a narrow window and unpleasantly sticky. His eyes traveled to the door and examined it. Hmmm. Simple enough. Keyhole on the outside, no problem. No one but himself knew that the Prince of Lethian knew how to pick locks. How else had he slipped into the kitchen every night anyway? The cook always made sure to lock it. Duo smiled craftily as he spotted a scythe snuggled in the opposite corner untarnished by the dust of time. Standing up, he ignored the sharp pains in his back and made his way over to the familiar weapon. Grasping the handle, he felt an old wave of familiarity wash over him. "Well, well, my pretty, what are you doing in this crappy excuse for a cell?" Duo took a few trial swings and nodded approvingly.

"Not as good as my own but it'll do." Duo then walked over to the heavy metal door. There was no keyhole on the inside where he was but there was a barred window. Taking a pin out of his disheveled braid, he reached out the bars as far as he could, groaning and breaking out into a sweat. He stretched to his limit and clenched his teeth in frustration.

"Just a little further…come on…forward just a bit…AHA!" The tip of the pin touched the keyhole and Duo strained to shove it in, maneuvering it skillfully until it gave a satisfying click. He dropped the pin and collapsed to the floor, massaging his sore arm. "Ow…" Duo turned around and pushed the door open a crack, gripping the scythe nervously and wincing at the horrible creaking sound . 

"Shut up," he hissed at the offending door and pushed it out further. It creaked again. Loudly. Duo froze, listening for footsteps. Minutes passed by but nothing came. He sighed with relief and kicked the door wide open.

A half-sleeping guard stared straight at him and was about to shout something when he found that his head had been inconveniently detached from the rest of his body. Duo grinned icily and wiped the bloodied blade on the guard's clothes.

He moved like a shadow, silent and stealthy, making his way swiftly to the first window he could find. Looking out, he estimated to be approximately ten or twelve feet above the ground. Nothing deadly. Duo gracefully leapt out the opening and landed on all fours like a cat, unscathed and unseen. Standing up, he listened intently for guards and, hearing none, took off toward the village, scythe still in hand. He would stick around, until Heero came back anyway, and then, he would exact his revenge. Relena was going to die, painfully and slowly until she begged for him to kill her.

"I'll be back, Relena," Duo swore as he ran, "and next time, I'll make you wish you had never heard the name Duo Maxwell!"

TBC…

So, did you like it? The ending was corny wasn't it? Whatever, just review it. Drat…it was short again. ******begs for forgiveness**** **I'm SORRY!!!!!!!! I TRIED!!!!! I REALLY DID!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	9. part 9

I'm not in the mood to talk right now…

I'm not in the mood to talk right now…

Disclaimer: Own nothing

Warnings: yaoi AU

"…" talk '…' thought

The show…

****

Wind Blown Destinies-Chapter Nine

Relena was not a happy princess. Word of Duo's quick and unbelievably silent escape had reached her, taking her bad temper to the limit. Reward posters were all over the place, offering numerous rewards for the capture of Duo Maxwell. However, the townspeople, upon knowing that Duo was the crown prince of the would be kingdom of Lethian, they tried their best to keep him hidden. But Relena wanted him back…no matter how high the cost…no matter how many the sacrifices.

"Your majesty, there is no sign f the boy anywhere," the leader of a returning royal search party reported.

"Then get your sorry hides out there and search again!" Relena roared.

"Yes, your majesty," the guards hurried out, getting the impressions that their future queen was a little off her rocker. Nothing could have kept the boy from running away from the kingdom completely so why did they have to scour the entire kingdom repeatedly but to no avail? Still, they all agreed it was better than facing the wrath of a bad tempered princess…especially Relena.

But unknown to them was that she actually had her reasons to keep searching within the kingdom walls. Something told her that if Heero were coming back, Duo would stay put. Duo's love was unbelievable, she had to admit. She couldn't have been more correct.

~~*~~

Braid swinging carelessly, Duo walked along the brick paved streets of the town, munching a bright red apple and greeting everyone he came upon in an upright joyful manner. In that short one day span, Duo had made friends with almost everyone in town. The little kids looked up to him, the grown ups adored him, and the local girls blushed every time he glanced their way. He strutted along casually, passing street vendors and market stalls, winking at a young brunette who blushed furiously. Duo chuckled to himself and blew her a kiss in which then she had her face covered with her apron, waving timidly from behind it.

The braided youth stopped in front of a large oak door and knocked a few times.

"Duo, that you?" came a muffled reply.

"The one and only, Quat, open up!" 

The door opened and a young blonde with dazzling baby blue eyes grinned happily at Duo while a tall, lanky boy stood behind, a protective hand draped on the other boy's shoulder.

"Hello, Trowa," Duo greeted the tall boy and flashed him a smile that would knock the ladies over. Trowa just nodded.

"So, Duo, what's been happening?" Quatre asked, motioning for Duo to sit down. Duo had met up with this friendly boy and his lover on his first expedition around town. The friendly couple invited Duo to stay with him until he sorted things out.

"Not much…" Duo replied, reaching for a cream tart. "He hasn't come back yet."

"You know," Quatre said, "none of us townsfolk really look up to Relena that much…"

"We all think she's a brat," Trowa added softly.

Quatre laughed and snuggled into the crook of the taller boy's arm. "Yes…and I've been thinking that if you can…you know…work it out with Prince Heero and his father…you could become co-ruler…instead of Relena?" His last thought was hopeful.

"You must be joking…I-I really don't think so…I can't do it," Duo frowned, working on his third tart.

"Of course you could!" Quatre exclaimed. "You were BORN a prince, surely you have the training?"

Duo chewed thoughtfully.

"And…and…you guys could rebuild Lethian…I'm sure his majesty wouldn't refuse, our town is getting a bit over crowded…the two nations can become one and then you and Prince Heero can rule over one large kingdom! It would be a GREAT idea!" The ethereal blonde's eyes shown with light and he gazed hopefully at Duo.

"Gosh, Quatre, you have the entire thing sketched out! It would be great and all but what makes you so sure that I can do it…?" Duo fiddled with the end of his braid.

"Of COURSE you could!" Quatre said, standing up, "then the two kingdoms would be joined by love and not some stupid peace treaty and we can forget about wars and stuff! Duo, you can make this happen!"

"It's not that easy…" 

"Why do you say that?"

"I heard King Jaye's obsessed with the thought of having grandkids…" Duo began, "and…you know…"

"Besides," he added, "what makes you so sure that Heero would approve?"

"His majesty loves you, more than that Relena twerp anyway, does he not?" Quatre asked, settling himself back into his lover's warm embrace.

"I'm not sure…" 

"Duo, shut up."

All eyes turned to Trowa. Being so direct was not a thing anyone was used to hearing out of the silent boy.

"I'm not going to sit around listening to the Prince of a once strong kingdom put himself down like that," Trowa stated firmly. "Now, this plan is a good one. Duo, tell us you'll at least try."

Quatre gazed at Duo hopefully. "Quatre, don't do that…" Duo tried to look away. "Not those eyes…"

"Aw…c'mon, Duo, you know you want to!" Quatre cranked up the intensity of his irresistible puppy look.

Duo sighed in defeat. "Fine…just don't look at me like that again. You're going to make me cry." 

Quatre laughed and even Trowa managed a smile. "Great! I heard the prince is coming back tomorrow!"

Duo sputtered, spewing crumbs all over the floor. "T-tomorrow? Why didn't you tell me sooner?"

Quatre fidgeted, brushing crumbs off his sleeve. "I wanted you to agree with the plan first…"

Duo harrumphed through a mouthful of tart. "So, you did have all of this planned out. You little sneak."

Quatre winced. "Duo…"

Duo launched himself at the blonde, gathering him up in a big bear hug. "THANK YOU!!"

It took a while for Quatre to regain his composure but he patted Duo on the back and smiled. "All for a friend, Duo, all for a friend."

"And the future of this kingdom," Trowa added.

They all silently agreed.

~*~

The royal fanfare awakened Duo with a loud start. He literally fell out of the bed, struggling to get his hair tamed and rushing for the window. Looking out at the beautiful morning, he noticed all the townspeople gathered around a royal procession. Hurrying into his clothes, the braided prince rushed out the door, bidding Quatre and Trowa a fast farewell and grabbing a few cream tarts. He jogged at a steady pace towards the palace.

"Okay, Quatre, this is all for you. Prepare to commence Operation: dethrone Relena."

PLEASE R&R!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I'M STARVING FOR REVIEWS!!!!!!!!!


	10. part 10

I'm depressed…… 

I'm depressed…… 

If you want warnings and disclaimers, look on other chapters…I'm too lazy right now.

Here…

****

Wind Blown Destinies-Chapter Ten

By: Deathwing, one depressed author

Heero felt the refreshing breeze tousle his hair as he rode toward his kingdom upon his faithful steed, a white stallion by the name of Wing. Sumpaaria did not compare to Romafeller in size of course but at least he could be safe of boring meetings.

Sometimes, the young heir to the throne wondered why he didn't ditch the royal life like his cousins and live life freely. They seemed to be having the time of their lives but then again, those two girls were fierce and independent. Heero shook his head as he realized that he could probably never survive a day without the luxuries of royal life. The thought disgusted him. He disgusted him. How utterly disgusting. 

As the small band of travelers neared the kingdom borders, a happy thought bounced its way into Heero's head. A thought that included a bouncy braided ball of energy. He hoped Relena hadn't made his stay uncomfortable. She was very good at making things feel quite uneasy although she herself didn't know. The minute they crossed into the kingdom borders, a royal fanfare struck up, letting all the people know that their prince had indeed returned.

~*~

"Heeeeeeeeeeeero!" Relena shrieked, "You're BACK!!!! The wedding's tomorrow, did you know that? Finally, I get to sleep with you and make your life wonderful!"

Heero's eyes widened in disgust. "Relena, get off my arm. I'm tired and I want to go to bed. Go away!"

Relena reluctantly detached herself and prepared to leave, but not before planting a large sloppy kiss on Heero's lips. "See you at dinner, dear!"

Heero scoffed and wiped his mouth on his sleeve. THAT was nasty. How dare she throw herself upon him like that? With a final disgusted sigh, he retreated towards his bedchambers, planning to check on Duo too. It surprised him that his violet eyed loved had not come out to greet him. 

~*~

From the window, Duo saw the annoying princess greet Heero, much to his disappointment. The solemn youth looked weary and bedraggled but still as gorgeous as ever. He was about to set off toward Heero's chamber when the sight of Relena kissing HIS Heero caught his attention. The green monster of jealousy welled up inside him and for a moment he considered Relena's speech to be true. Heero did not love him. Heero loved her, that spoiled brat of a princess. The jealousy clouded his good sense and he stalked off toward Heero's chamber, planning to settle this once and for all.

~*~

Heero was surprised to find Duo's room empty and what shocked him the most was that it looked like it hadn't been slept in for quite a while. Stepping into his own room, he got another shock. There was Duo, dressed in street clothes, sitting on his bed, fiddling with the end of his braid. 

"Duo?" Duo looked up. There was a strange calm anger in his eyes. "W-what happened to you? Why are you wearing that? Duo, I think you have some explaining to do." Heero demanded sternly but lovingly.

"Explaining?!" Duo erupted. "ME? I think you're the one who needs to do some explaining! I trusted you, Heero, no, I loved you, and like a fool, I thought you loved me back. I thought that I actually had some one again like I used to before YOU destroyed my kingdom and everyone who loved me!" Tears welled at the corners of his eyes. 'I'm sorry, Quatre, I can't do it.' "Good bye, you're majesty." Duo bowed and hurried to the window where he had entered.

"No! Duo, no, wait!" Heero ran forward and grabbed his arm.

"Let go of me!" Duo yelled, punching Heero hard below his right eye.

Heero looked at him with an expression filled with grief, hurt, pain, and humiliation. "Duo…"

The realization of what he had just done dawned on the braided youth and he jumped down from the windowsill. "Heero….I-I…"

His vision blurred. He felt queasy. Too many things had been going on, too many feelings…too much…pain. 

Everything went black and he collapsed into Heero's arms.

~*~

__

Two boys in a forest glade…young…innocent…friendship. A big boar. Growling at what? A kid? Dark blue eyes, dark hair radiating beauty. "Can I call you mommy?"

"What do mommies do?" 

….

"What's love?"….Memories….warmth…happiness….what?

"I'm Duo of Lethian. I guess I could be your mommy."

"Mmmm…"

Sleepy…want to…sleep…

"…they kiss booboos to make them feel better and…"

Kisses in the sunlight…feel better?

Too young…too lost…too innocent.

Love that was never meant to be. Too young to know who he was. Things are going to change…yes…change is good…love…is even better. 

~*~

My name is Duo Maxwell, prince and heir to the throne of the kingdom of Lethian. My father, King Garoth and my mother, Queen Helen raised me with love. I suppose I loved my mother more than I did my father because he never spent that much time with me. My sister, Hilde was born two years after me. She was spirited and had an attractive personality. I met Heero when I was six years old, I think. We might have met even earlier but I don't recall it. At six years old, I was carefree and happy-go-lucky. I was innocent and that's what I wish I still had….my innocence. I fell in love with him on our third encounter and knew it was wrong. I had to rebuild my kingdom and Quatre's plan seemed good enough. But he betrayed me. He just wanted to humiliate me. I almost killed him once and I regret not doing a clean job of it. But now, I don't think I know what to do anymore. I still love him, yes, and I can't bring myself to hate him. He's so perfect. Oh God, I can't do this…who knew love could be so painful? I've had so many mixed emotions lately. I feel so lost. Mother, help me…please…tell me what to do. 

~*~

T B C.

Review, please?


	11. part 11

Disclaimer: Gwing is not mine

Disclaimer: Gwing is not mine. No matter how much I wish upon stars and eyelashes, it still isn't mine. .

This is probably the last chapter. I hope you enjoyed the story as much as I enjoyed writing it.

ON WITH THE SHOW!!!!!!

****

Wind Blown Destinies-Chapter Eleven

By: ~*Deathwing*~

Duo woke up with a start. It was dark outside and he was drenched with sweat. 

"Heero?" he whispered into the darkness.

"You're awake."

"Heero!" Duo looked around in the pitch black. "Where are you? This isn't funny, Hee………urmph!" He felt the familiar warmth of his love's lips press up against his. They kissed desperately for a countless number of heartbeats. When finally they parted, Duo's eyes had adjusted to the dark.

"Heero…" he traced the dark haired prince's jaw line with a slender finger until he reached the bluish purple bruise under his eye. "I'm sorry." Heero grabbed Duo's hand and kissed it. "Don't be."

Violet gazed into the cobalt depths, uncovering the kind innocence that they held. So fierce and cold, yet he felt warmth when he saw them. "I missed you."

Heero pushed the braided boy backward into the pillows, lying down beside him and wrapping his arms around his waist, pulling him close.

"Duo…"

"Hmm, Heero?"

"I love you."

Duo closed his eyes. "Are you sure?"

"Yes…I'm sure," Heero replied softly, planting soft kisses along Duo's cheek.

"I love you too."

"Thank you."

Duo snuggled deeper into Heero's arms and inhaled his smell. Heavenly. He yawned. Even though he had just woken up, he felt tired. Forcing all other thoughts out of his mind, the young prince closed his eyes and soon drifted into a deep sleep.

~*~

"Duo, wake up!" 

"Nnnn?"

"Come on, hurry up!"

"Heero?"

"Yes, but wake up!"

Duo reluctantly opened his eyes to find Heero staring down intently at him. "What time is it?" he moaned.

"Duo, look, please, I need to tell you something!"

"Fine…" he sat up, clawing his hair out of his face and turning to face Heero. "What?"

Duo noticed Heero was dressed extremely formally, as if for a ceremony or…

"This about the wedding isn't it?"

Heero looked away. "Yes…"

The amethystine eyed prince sighed. There goes Quatre's wonderful plan. There goes Trowa's hopes of a bigger kingdom. There goes Carly and Fannie's cute couple fantasies. Here comes Relena's wish to be queen. What a total failure.

"It's okay, Heero, I understand." Duo looked up hopefully. "You still love me, right?"

"Yes, of course I do but…"

"No, really Heero, this is what you have to do. Please don't let your kingdom down because of me. I mean, think about it, we weren't really meant to be anyway. Somehow, the wind must have blown us together because who would have ever thought this would happen? I'll always love you, Heero. Make me…and this kingdom proud…your father too. I hope you're happy," Duo smiled sadly. "I'll be around, you'll find me sometimes, in the town, on the top of a hill, anywhere, really. But I'll always be watching you, Heero, so don't mess up."

"Duo…I…"

"See here, Heero, if you're trying to apologize, you don't need to. What do you have to be sorry about? Me, on the other hand, I guess I should say sorry. For many things. If I had never met you, this would have never happened. I'm so sorry for screwing up your life so much. I will tell you honestly that I don't like Relena but I'm sure she'll make a good queen." Duo had second thoughts about his last sentence but he decided not to bring it up right then.

"No, Duo, it's not that…" Heero took a deep breath. "I was hoping that…well…Duo…I." He closed his eyes. "Will you marry me?"

Duo sputtered, falling over back onto the bed. "W-what?!"

"Will you marry me…?" Heero repeated, a little more sure of himself this time.

"H-heero, I-I…" Duo stared wide-eyed up at the ceiling. "But what about King Jaye? And…and Relena?"

"Forget about them for now, Duo, I need your answer," Heero's eyes pleaded hopefully. "I love you, Duo…"

"Heero!" Duo flung himself at his lover, hugging him tightly. "Yes, Heero, I will…I'm yours…forever…" He felt Heero slip something onto his finger. "Then, I believe this belongs to you."

Duo sat stunned, staring at the ring that now adorned his finger. It was a plain gold band, decorated by three amethyst studs. "Heero, it's beautiful…"

"Not as beautiful as you," Heero growled, knocking Duo back into the pillows and kissing him fiercely. Duo moaned as Heero's tongue ravished his mouth, invading him with unimaginable skill. Heero broke the kiss, panting.

"Now, let's get you dressed."

~*~

Relena tapped her foot impatiently. What was taking Heero so long? She smoothed her long gown for the forty eighth time and glanced down the hall. The whole town was gathered outside! Heero!!!! Why couldn't he learn to be punctual?!

After tending to her gown for the fifty-second time, she saw him, or rather, *them*. There was Heero, striding down the hall, Duo by his side, arm around his waist.

"Heero! There you are!" Relena eyed Duo scathingly. "What is the meaning of this?! You should be in the dungeon!"

"Relena, go back to Sank, now." Heero ordered coldly.

"But, Heero! What about the wedding?!"

"I'm never getting married to you, Relena, now go!"

"Then what about all the people who are gathered outside?" Relena retorted.

"I never said there wouldn't be a wedding, I just said I wasn't getting married to you!" Heero pulled Duo closer causing him to purr softly. "I'm marrying Duo."

Relena's eyes got as big as watermelons. "That's not true! Your father would never agree, Heero!"

"We've already paid a visit to the king," Duo smiled. "And he agreed whole heartedly."

"That's right Relena, you are no longer allowed in this kingdom. You have until sunset to take you and all your trash out of here, understand?" Heero snapped.

Relena narrowed her eyes but started down the hall towards her chambers anyway.

"She didn't take that too well," Duo observed.

"I never expected her to. Come, love, we have a wedding to attend."

Duo smiled and followed Heero to the door.

~*~

The wedding was the most joist event that had happened in Sumpaaria for a long time. The whole kingdom had reported to witness this event. They didn't expect Duo of course, but he made the kingdom more happy then they had ever been. Quatre and Trowa were red with wine and laughter. Quatre would often go up to Duo and start shouting about how he had successfully completed the plan. Then the blonde would go back and brag through the crowd about how he had helped the two get together. Everyone had to agree that he had had a little too much wine. 

Even Carly and Fannie has showed up, with a bouquet of flowers in which they took apart and decorated Duo's hair with. The party was followed by a grand feast which was then followed by more celebrating. The festivities carried on until midnight.

~*~

Over the years, Duo proved to be a very coopertive co-ruler. He made plans with Heero to rebuild Lethian and combine the two kingdoms. King Jaye passed away a few weeks after the wedding. The doctors said he was smiling even as his life slowly drained away. Relena was never seen again although word had it she married a snotty prince and they were living rather horrible together.

Heero and Duo on the other hand, loved each other's presence. They often took long walks through town. All the townsfolk agreed on one thing: 

They lived happily ever after.

~~~*~~~

OWARI

~sniff sniff~ It's over……WWWWAAAAAHHHHH!!! Oh well, everything has to end sooner or later. Please Review!


End file.
